man the boat of tears
by maddi-becker
Summary: when jess's father dies becker helps her through and admmits his feeling for her. a one shot jesker and a help raise the awarenes for the RNLI plz review better than it sounds


**HI this is a one shot story. but i was watching _lifeboat heroes_ the other day and my dad is in the RNLI and i just wanted to raise awarenes because i know if my dad hets called out it could be the last i see of him so plz read review and support the RNLI. plz revie they mean the world to me plz review**

* * *

><p>Jess sat at the day deleting footage from the CCTV camera at the local shopping mall from when Becker came up behind her and made her chair tilt backwards.<p>

"my black box need to be fixed jess"said Becker. Jess took it off him fiddled with it and pulled out and reconnected some wires. When Lester and a man in a black jacket walked past them. Lester nodded in a hello way towards them.

"finish. What you do with them is beyond me. I recognise that man from somewhere but cant put my finger on where."said jess looking up toward Lester's office Becker followed jess's gaze.

"well he doesn't work here I should recognise if he did"said Becker. He reached over to grabbing the black box off jess's ADD desk but she grabbed it before him.

Lester looked down out of his office window and saw jess trying to get her phone back off Becker who was getting her back for not giving him the black box.

" Mr Joan I think you best tell her because you knew her and her father since a young age it would be better coming form you"said Lester now looking at jess who was now pulling a weird face at Becker before he hand the phone over to her. The man just nodded.

"uh oh here they come may be they will recognise them now"said Becker seeing Lester walk down from his office with the man next to him jess shrivelled round in here chair to face in the same direction that Becker was. Jess hopped up from her chair.

" Mark? Mark Joan?"Said jess walking up to the man. The man through his arms round her.

" Jessica. Wow you have grown since I last saw you"said the man.

"well I was not that small before any way what you doing here I thought it was harbour day in a few days so you should be their with my dad arranging it all out."said jess looking Mark in the eyes. Lester grimaced when she mentioned her dad and Mark looked as if he was going to burst into tear.

It click to jess that this was not an hello how are you visit it was something else and if her dad was not there then he must be ill or dead.

"were is dad. Mark were is my father."said jess shaking her head as Mark looked at his feet.

"you may use my office Mr Joan"said Lester with a grim look on his face.

Five minutes later jess came out of Lester's of in tears.

"jess you okay?"asked Abby and Becker at the same time Abby took jess in to a huge hug.

"no...my dad died while out on a...c..call..l..out...him and twoooo...m..men..d..d..died too. I have to go to a ceremony in Poole for his named to be calved onto a statue."said jess in hysterics now.

"miss Parker I have given you two day off now and another two days off for the ceremony"said Lester walking a way.

Jess sat on her sofa watching _lifeboat heroes _on the discovery channel when there was a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Becker standing there on crutches.

"hey I am now on medical leave after I went into the dracorex paddock and it got angry I thought you might want some company"said Becker. Jess allowed him in as they sat and the sofa watching _lifeboat heroes. _Becker put a reassuring arm around jess shoulder.

" I am going there soon"said jess when they showed the lifeboat college in Poole and the statue that stands their with name written all over the bottom. Then jess burst out crying. Becker hugged her and never let go while she cried into his shirt.

"sorry Becker"she sobbed.

"hey don't say sorry what have you done"said Becker.

" I.. I am crying all over you just because I have no one else left in my family have no one else."said jess.

"hey you will always have me I promise"said Becker kissing jess on the forehead.

"really?"asked jess. Looking up to Becker, her eyes were red and blood shot her face was pale but blotchy.

"really"said Becker pulling her closer.

"will you go to Poole with me?"asked jess.

"if you want me too jess."said Becker.

"why are you doing this?"asked jess looking confused Becker was a nice caring guy but she had never had seen him be this nice and caring to anyone.

" I love you that's why jess"said Becker looking down in to the ocean blue eyes that belonged to jess.

" I love you too Becker"said jess before Becker kissed her on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it plz support the RNLI plz plz also review. this was just a one shot fluff story to raise awareness for the RNLI doing my but to help them coz i am too young to join and i love jesker plz review plz<strong>


End file.
